Fashion Commotion
by xxDoitsuChanxx
Summary: National Fashion Competition PLUS Nations EQUALS: Read to find out, Sheesh! -3- ((CrackFic I think, so; Not meant to be taken seriously. Also, T for obvious reasons. lol)) R&R's much appreciated!


_**Disclaimer: Hetalia and all characters are © Hidekaz Himaruya**_

_**｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡**_

"The finalist for what country's model's are going to the final round ARE," The announcer guy opened the card rather slowly, taking his sweet time ripping the card out of the paper envelope, making everyone lean in their seats, anxious. "Oops! Wait, wrong card." 

Everyone in the whole proximity sighed. 

"GET ON WITH IT!" Shouted England, throwing his glass of scotch at the stage. 

The announcer guy dodged the glass and smiled sheepishly, ripping open another envelope; he scanned his eyes over the card's content's. "Germany, Italy, Japan, England, France, and America! Congratulations~! Good luck on the final round!" the announcer guy exclaimed before dropping the microphone, walking over to the bar. 

Meanwhile England was strutting over to America, with France behind him ogling his ass. _(England decided to wear super tight pants that day)_

"Don't think you'll win so easy this time, America!" 

America blinked, confused. Turning around he was met with England's smug face. 

"I didn't think I would, Heroes never lose! So, it doesn't matter if you go easy on me or not, I'm going to win this competition!" beamed America, posing victoriously. 

"Oh shut it! You'll be eating those words later when I unveil the hottest new fashion trend!" England cackled evilly, turning on his heel and walking away. 

"_Dude_, England has a nice ass." America muttered, transfixed on England's booty. 

"I have to agree with you there Amérique. It's rare that Angleterre dresses so fabulously! He's always wearing his military attire~ It doesn't do any favors for his figure _AT ALL_." France sighed, pouting. 

"Well, I personally think he looks hot in whatever he wea-I-I-I-I mean, stupid England! Trying to entice me with your sweet, sweet ass! You can't fool this hero!" America exclaimed, before he too turned on his heel and walked away. 

"_Oi_, Amérique has a nice inférieur as well. " France cooed, swooning when he saw America's perky, firm, round ass cheeks. 

America turned around; taking notice of France's ogling. His grin widened, and thus; flaunted what his momma' gave him. He didn't give a shit, he'd walk proudly, because his ass looked great in leather. And anyone who gave him weird looks were just jelly. 

The fashion contest dragged on too slowly for England's liking, he just wanted to go home, relax and drink some tea at this point. But, his stubbornness to win is what kept him from going home. 

When his model walked down the catwalk, he smiled wickedly, staring daggers at America, whom was awestricken. 

"Don't underestimate Great Britain!" he laughed, pointing his index finger at the American. 

America rolled his eyes and sighed, crossing his arms. He'd have to admit; England's fashion sense was different, but, at the same time very cool. 

England grinned victoriously, confidence and pride radiating through him. 

"Alright, don't get your hopes up like that, lil' buddy." The sunny blonde muttered under his breath, making England's grin disappear. 

"I am no one's '_little buddy'_, you big oaf!" 

"Please settle down." Interjected Japan, whom along with Germany and Italy had the misfortune of sitting directly behind the bickering lovers. 

"Ja, please seize your blabbering." Muttered Germany, rubbing his temples. 

"Fine! Let's all just shut up!" England yelled, sitting back down in his seat with a pout. 

The allies and axis members sat through the rest of the show, the last model going down the cat walk being America's. The model had on ripped, bleached blue jeans and a rather badass jacket, though, not as badass as America's one and only bombers jacket. 

"Now please wait while final judgment is rendered!" The announcer announced. 

The announcer guy looked rather fashionable, though, his face was hidden by a huge hat, so, no one really got a good look at his face. 

The allies and axis members all sat in their chairs, anxious. America looked over at England who was smirking quite evilly, thinking he already had this competition won. 

"And the most fashionable country in the world _IS_," The announcer began; everyone leaned forward in their seats. 

"ZE AWESOME ME! PRUSSIA!" 

Suddenly loud dubstep music was playing, a smoke and laser show device activating before Prussia threw off his hat and ripped off the outfit he was wearing, revealing a rather kinky outfit. Everyone sat in their seats; perplexed and dumbstruck. 

Prussia grinned, walking down the catwalk with a sway of his hips, his high heels clacking with each step. When he reached the end, he pulled out his whip and hit France with it, making the Frenchman cry out in both pleasure and shock. 

Prussia turned on his heel and strutted down to the beginning of the stage, all the while shouting "SUCK IT LOSERS!" before disappearing behind the curtain. 

Everyone was shocked to say the least. All that could be heard was the sound of cricket's chirping. 

_**END**_

_**｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡ ｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡**__**  
This is what happens when I free-write. Sorry for the abrupt ending, I just found it fitting to end it where I did. Also, we all know Prussia has the keenest eye when it comes to fashion and diplomatic poses. Prussia was the announcer from the very beginning, he knew he was going to win regardless of having a model or not: Though, if you're asking why he waited till the end to reveal himself? It's because Prussia likes the lulz, U MAD? :v But yeah, R&R much appreciated! Thanks for reading 3**__**  
**_


End file.
